In recent years, LED devices as semiconductor devices have come into wide use in lighting and other applications because of their long life and excellent driving characteristics and because of their compact size, good luminous efficacy, and crisp and bright color emission.
Generally, in a COB light-emitting module, anode (positive) and cathode (negative) electrodes and a plurality of LED devices are arranged on a substrate, and the plurality of LED devices are electrically connected in series by means of wire bonds between the electrodes (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-122541). The LED devices need not necessarily be arranged in a single string, but may be arranged in a plurality of strings connected in parallel between the electrodes.